1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of latches and more particularly to slam-action latches in which a handle is lifted to release the latch from engagement.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Slam-action latches are known in the art and are employed in a number of applications. Generally, latches coming within this category operate by forcing a pawl into engagement with a keeper. For example, where a first panel member has a pawl and a second panel member, such as, for example, a cabinet, has a keeper thereon, slamming shut the first panel member against the second panel member secures the panels.
In many cases, floor compartments of vehicles need to be secured so that when the vehicle is operating, the floor panel will not become detached. A loose or detached panel can cause the compartment contents to escape and further can damage the panel and floor if repeated slamming of the door panel and frame occurs. A floor panel generally covers areas or compartments which must be readily accessed for maintenance and storage purposes. A latch is needed which will secure a floor panel upon closing the panel and which can be readily actuated to release the floor panel to thereby provide access to the area below the panel.